


Day 1: Hero

by GemmaRose



Series: Lancelot Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Celebrity Crush, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Meetings, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: He's seen the Blue Lion on TV, everyone has by now, but he didn't expect her to be so beautiful in person.





	Day 1: Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/155017146170/) [arts](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/155017681045/) by [Cosu](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/).

Lotor flinched, barely resisting the instinct to duck and shield his head as the ceiling groaned dangerously. “Everyone out!” he yelled instead, gesturing with his arms. The building was almost evacuated, thank god. With two Lions duking it out all over the block, who knew how much longer it’d hold?

“Mind your head!” a distorted voice called from behind him, and Lotor pulled the nearest employee down with him as a blue-clad figure swooped in and raised her hands. Ice shot from her palms, filling the cracks in the ceiling, and the groaning didn’t _stop_ but it certainly quieted down a bit. She turned in place, spreading thick shining ice out from the cracks towards the walls, and the last employee to rush past him grabbed at his sleeve but Lotor shook them off. He’d seen the Lions on TV before, everyone had in the month or so since they showed up, but Blue looked different in person. So much more graceful, elegant, even covered in dust and slightly singed she was resplendent in blue and silver and white.

He stepped forward, the raging battle outside masking the click of his dress shoe on the stone floor, and examined her more closely. What he’d thought at first to be an ankle-length skirt was actually a pair of wide-legged pants, held up with a stylish white belt. The paler blue top clung to her leanly muscled frame, white stripes running down the sleeves to silver cuffs which joined with near-black gloves. The fabric, though scuffed and dirty, seemed to be of fine quality. He wondered what it felt like, what the body under it felt like.

“You’re much prettier in person.” he said, and she dropped almost to the floor with an adorable little startled yelp. She whirled around, and let out a heavy sigh.

“Thank you, but you should get out. Ice won’t hold this place up forever.” she gestured towards the door, and Lotor held out a hand.

“Well, you should leave too then.”

He couldn’t be sure, what with the feline mask obscuring the upper half of her face, but he swore Blue stared at him for a solid few seconds before she touched down with a grin and holy shit she was tiny. He was kinda tall, yeah, but Blue only barely came up to his shoulder. How could someone so small be so powerful? “As a heroine, it _is_ my duty to make sure all civilians are safe while my partner handles Kuro.” she took his hand, and turned him to face the door. “Now, let’s get you out of here and into the least damaged building on the block.” she peeked out the door, then pulled him out into the street by the hand.

The building in question was across the street and a few storefronts down, an old fashioned pub with apartments above it. A good number of people were crammed inside, and when Blue opened the door Lotor turned to her with a beseeching look. “Will I see you again?” he asked, and she smiled cheekily.

“Hmm, if Kuro attacks near you again, I’d say so.” she leaned in, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Or, you can be my first follower on Twitter.”

Somehow, the mask winked, and then Blue was off and Lotor was left standing in the doorway of the crowded little business with what was surely the dumbest look on his face. It wasn’t quite a phone number, but Twitter was a start.


End file.
